The EMOtional life of Cody Martin
by Kaiser The Emperor
Summary: Updated! The twins are back at Tipton Hotel, Zack has noticed a change in Cody's behavior after leaving the S.S Tipton. Cody realizes his life can never be the same after the event he had with Bailey. Life at the Tipton will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and thank you for choosing to read my fanfic. This if my first Suite Life fanfic and I hope that you'll like it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life or its characters, but damn it's fun to fantasize. **

**Chapter 1: Off Deck**

As the passengers boarded off the S.S. Tipton, Zack Martin is stomping on his suitcase so it would close, "I don't get it, why won't it close? It's the same stuff I put in last time." He complained while his twin brother, Cody Martin, was sitting on the bed with his suitcase and ready to go.

"That's because I packed it for you neatly, you're supposed to fold all your clothes and not throw them all at once." Cody told his brother as he continued to struggle with his suitcase, "You got your way, and I got mine." Zack responded as he sat on top of the suitcase. "I'm really going to miss it here, it's too bad Mr. Tipton cancelled the school program, now we have to go to boring old regular high school."

"Ehh, it's no big deal." Cody said with an unsympathetic tone in his voice. "I know you're going to miss Bailey, I can't believe you guys broke up." Zack said as he used his weight to apply more pressure on his suitcase. "What can I say? Long distant relationships never work out, look what happened with me and Barbra." Cody said with the same uncaring tone while Zack was finally able to close his suitcase. "Finally! Let's go Champ." As grabbed the suitcase and headed out the door until the suitcase opened and dropped all of Zack's clothes on the ground, "Aww man! Can't I catch a break?"

It took Cody ten minutes to carefully pack his brother's stuff in his suitcase until they were finally able to leave Zack's room. Cody was trying his best to avoid Bailey, he didn't think he could handle seeing her again. "Hey Cody, look there's Bailey" Zack said as he pulled his brother toward Bailey's direction. "No Zack," Cody was able to pull free from Zack's grip," Mom's been waiting for us, I don't like to make her worry."

"Come on Cody, you might never see her again." Zack said as he pulled Cody once again and succeeded to reach Bailey. "Hey Bailey, look who I brought." Bailey looked at Cody and smiled. "Hi Zack, Hi Cody." "Hi Bailey," Cody nervously responded, "So…heading back to kettlecorn I see." Bailey just kept smiling while looking at her shoes, "Yeah." She responded. "Well our mom is waiting for us, you got my email and I got yours so we'll talk later bye!" Cody grabbed his brother and ran out. "Wait! Cody!" Bailey yelled out, but it was too late, she wasn't able to tell Cody that she didn't have his email.

Carey Martin, proud mother of Zack and Cody, has been waiting outside the S.S. Tipton for a good two hour. "What's taking them so long?" she thought to herself as she looked at her watch for the 500th time, until she finally saw her twin boys running out of the ship.

"Cody! Zack!" The mother yells as she ran up to them and gave them a big hug. "oh missed you boys so much." "We missed you to mom but-"

"You're killing us!" Zack finished Cody's sentence as their mother finally let them go. "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy to have you back, come on I got a special lunch back at the suite."

"Wait wait wait," Zack interrupted, "You made lunch?"

"No, I ordered in." Carey said as they got in her car, "I figured you two deserved something special."

During the car ride, Carey asked the twins questions about their time on the S.S. Tipton. Zack answered with livid details while Cody only responded with one line answers while staring the window. Zack had noticed an unusual change in his brother's behavior recently, Cody grew cold, distant, and bitter.

He has been meaning to talk to his brother about his sudden change but he's been waiting for the perfect moment. "Cody, are you okay? You usually like talking about school." Carey asked while looking at Cody through the rearview mirror. "Huh? Oh I'm fine it's just…long day." Cody responded while keeping his eyes on the window, staring at the outside of the car.

As the Martin Family entered the Tipton Hotel, they saw their friend, London Tipton, running out of the hotel in tears while Mr. Moseby tried to run after her but stopped to catch his breath, "What's wrong with London?" Carey asked her boss. "I…I'm afraid…give me a second." He said as he sat down at the lobby, "So why did London ran out like that?" Zack asked Moseby, "Mr. Tipton had a heart attack…and…he didn't make it."

"Oh my god." Carey placed her hand on the heart. "We're having the funeral here and it would mean so much if you guys were here." Moseby asked the Martin family. "We'll be there to support London, right?" Carey asked Zack and Cody. "Yeah, I mean London's our friend, she'd do the same for us…I think." Zack told his mom and Moseby. "Cody?" Carey looked at her other son who was staring at the floor the whole time. Cody looked up to his mom and said, "I'll be there." And resumed looking at the floor.

"Are you sure you're ok Cody?" his mom asked. "Long day mom…long day." He responded with the same uncaring tone in his voice. "Ok then, the funeral will be held tomorrow in the ballroom, as well as the hearing of his will."

After the Martins entered their one bedroom suite, the twin sat down while Carey served them and herself some hot lasagna. The conversation was the same as the one in the car, Carey asking question, Zack telling his stories, while Cody sat there barely saying a word. "I'm done." Cody stood up went for his room. "Cody, honey you only had two bites is something wrong?" Carey asked.

"Long day mom…and I wasn't that hungry anyways." Cody entered his room fell onto his old bed, not even bothering to unpack. "What's wrong with your brother? Did something happen?" Zack wanted to tell his mom about Cody's change but realized that she could make thing worse, "No, he just really liked that school, he'll be fine once summer vacation's over."

Zack managed to eat five plates of lasagna, including Cody's share, afterwards he ate four pieces of strawberry cake and drank seven cups of coke. He noticed that his mom bought Coca Cola instead of the usual Shasta Cola, which both Zack and Cody considered it 'syrupy piss water.'

After a couple of hours of watching TV he headed to his room. As he entered, he saw that Cody was laying on his bed while staring at the ceiling, "Hey Cody, mom bought Coca Cola instead of that nasty stuff she usually buys." He was hoping for a response but nothing. "What was the deal with you and Bailey? Why did you run from her?"

Cody remained silent for a couple seconds, "I just didn't want to see her." Zack realized that this wasn't the time to talk about him. "Well, I just want to let you know that I'm here for you anytime you want to talk." Cody responded by scoffing. "I'm serious Cody, I know I usually joke around and make fun of you sometimes-"

"Sometimes?" Cody interrupted. "Okay I make fun of you all the time, but I'm your brother and I love you," Zack still hoping for a reaction from his brother but to no avail, "And I want you be able to talk to me if you're going through something, I promise I'll take it serious."

"I'm fine." Cody coldly responded to his brother. "Okay." Zack looked at the time, it was almost 11pm. "You know I actually missed sleeping in the same room as you." Zack told Cody as he turned off the lights, but Cody remained silent, "Good night Codster." Cody just muttered something before the room became completely silent.

Cody tried his best to sleep, but he couldn't with all the things clouding his mind. He wished the last couple of months never happened. He wished he never got together with Bailey. He wished he never met her. He wished that everything was the way it was before going to Seven Seas High, before his entire life changed in an instant.

_____________________________________________________________________________________You're probably wondering what happened with Cody and why I killed off Mr. Tipton. Well all will be revealed in due time so please review especially considering that this is my first fanfic in…I guess three years, so please tell me how I'm doing so far. Any constructive criticism is welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for reviewing, I know some of you kinda already predicted for what'll happen in later chapters, but no you guys are far off, way far off. Anywho enough of my rambling, here's chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life or its characters. **

**Chapter 2: The Forgotten Son.**

"Cody! Can you hurry it up?" Carey yelled at the bathroom door, "I don't want to be late for the funeral." Cody stood in front of the mirror looking at himself with watery eyes. The boy he saw in the mirror was Cody Martin: Straight A student, trustworthy, well-mannered, a role model. But that Cody Martin boarded the S.S. Tipton and never came back. Cody longed for the boy he saw in the mirror, to be who he used to be and not this other person he's become. He felt disgusted to know that this other person is masquerading himself as Cody Martin.

"Cody! Let's go!" the mother yells again while pounding on the door. "I'm coming" Cody softly responded while he grabbed a bit of toilet paper to wipe off his tears.

The well dressed Martin family entered the ballroom, which was filled with folding chairs and many people sitting in them. Carey noticed that London was sitting way in the back, she was wearing a black dress with a matching hat with a veil to somewhat cover her weeping face "Hi London." The twin's mother said while approaching London, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm not holding anything up." London responded. "No I mean how are you dealing with your father's death?" Carey asked, it took the Tipton heiress a while but eventually answered, "I'm going to miss him Carey, now more than ever," she grabbed a tissue to blow her nose, "But at least he left me enough money to help me deal with it."

"Of course, what better way to deal with death than by inheriting billions of dollars? " The mother said sarcastically, knowing London wouldn't catch it. "All I got at my mother-in-law's funeral was the boot." The comment made Zack's eyebrows rise, "You got kicked out of the funeral?" He asked. "No I mean I literally got an old boot, she didn't even leave the other one."

The Martins took their seats close to London, they were barely able to see the front where the podium stood. "Hi London." Maddie Fitzpatrick, one of London's closest friends, sat next to her and gave her a hug, "I'm sorry about your dad." Maddie said trying to comfort her friend.

Mr. Moseby entered the ballroom while carrying a folder and walked directly to the podium. "Ok let's begin." He said into the microphone. For the next hour, Mr. Moseby talked about his relationship with Mr. Tipton and how he always admired his passion for the hotel business. Some of his ex wives got up to the podium and talked about how their lives were when they were with Mr. Tipton.

As to everyone's surprise, London never got up to speak about her father. "Ok I'll now be reading from Mr. Tipton's will," Mr. Moseby said as he opened the folder and began to read, "'I, Wilfred Tipton, have decided to leave my entire fortune of 38 billion dollars to my daughter, London Tipton.'" Everyone in the ballroom was shocked and looked back to London who was also surprised, "I get all his money?" she asked herself.

"People I'm not done here," Mr. Moseby almost yelled into the microphone and continued to read, "'But the money will be put into a trust fund. I wanted to see my daughter grow into a responsible young woman, but sadly I will not be able to see that. That is why I decided to name, Marion Moseby, the trustee to the trust?'" Mr. Moseby paused as he stared at the will.

"Why does this seem so familiar?" Maddie asked herself as she turned to Zack who was staring at his sports watch "Ohh I hope this doesn't take any longer, George Lopez is on in ten minutes." Maddie was stunned to hear Zack's comment. "How can you think about some TV show at a time like this?" she asked Zack who wasn't even listening.

"'I have always trusted Marion when it came to my daughter," Moseby continued to read on, "And I will trust that he'll know when to grant London my fortune.'" Moseby paused again realizing how much Mr. Tipton respected him.

"That's not fair!" London shouted, "After making me go to that stupid sea school I still don't get anything?!" She yelled while stomping the ground. "London please control yourself, I'm not done reading the will!" Moseby shouted causing London to reluctantly sit down with her arms crossed.

"Now then, I will continue to read," Moseby said as he read the will, "'As for who I'll put in control of the Tipton Empire, including the chain of Tipton Hotels, I have chosen to leave the responsibility to'…this can't be right."

"What does it say?" one of Mr. Tipton's ex wives asked. "It's says that he leaves the Tipton Empire to…his son, Tiberius Rex Tipton." The people in the ballrooms grew perplexed, it was a known fact that Mr. Tipton only had one child and he then had a vasectomy.

The ballroom was filled with question regarding the son nobody knew about until one person stood up "Excuse me! Can I say something?" Everyone in the room turned to the voice that managed to silence them, it was a teenage boy, he looked around London's age.

He was wearing a black sports coat with some heavy metal shirt underneath, his hair was black and long enough to almost reach his shoulders, and there was a malevolent look on his face. The mysterious boy walked up to the podium and stood in front on Mr. Moseby who looked even smaller compared to the boy.

"Are you quite finished reading my father's will?" He politely asked with a subtle British accent. "Your father?" the confused Moseby asked the towering teenager. "That's right, I am Tiberius Rex Tipton, Wilfred Tipton's second-born child." The people in the ballroom including Mr. Moseby's eyes widen as they heard the boy's announcement.

"That's impossible!" London shouted from across the room, "I never had a little brother!" Tiberius grabbed the microphone from the podium and said, "Yes you did, don't you remember? When we were kids you always made me carry your shoes that you never wore!"

It took London a while but she eventually remembered, when she was six years old she always bossed around a younger boy into doing stuff for her: getting her drinks, modeling dresses, break in some high heeled shoes, and carrying her many many shopping bags. "Ohh I remember now, I thought you were the help."

"You thought everyone was the bloody help! You were so wrapped into your little world that you didn't even noticed that you had a brother." Tiberius yelled. London sat on her chair in shame, there was no way she could come up with one of her usual replies which always switched the blame to the other person.

"Oh I see resemblance now," One of the ex wives stood up, pointing at the boy, "Yeah not just on his looks but Wilfred had the same short temper as this kid."

"Wait a gosh darn minute, if you're really Mr. Tipton's son then where have you been all this time?" Mr. Moseby asked the menacing teen. "I've been in…" Tiberius paused for a moment but then said, "Boarding school…" with a terrifying tone, "Since I was five years old, in fact I just graduated two years earlier than expected." He finished off with a normal voice.

"Now for my first order of business, as owner of the Tipton Hotel, everybody get the hell out of my ballroom." The people unwillingly got up from their seats and left the ballroom while Tiberius Tipton looks on with an ill sense of accomplishment.

The Martin Family entered their suite, Zack sat in front of the TV just in time to see the beginning of his favorite TV show, George Lopez. Carey opened the refrigerator and pulled out lasagna leftovers, while Cody went to his room, closed the door, and laid on his bed. He stared at the ceiling in deep thought, not about the madness at the funeral but about himself and who he used to be.

"Where's Cody? I think there's something upsetting him. " Carey asked while taking out the lasagna leftovers from the microwave. "He's in our room, he just really misses Seven Seas High, did you know that they an aquarium full of exotic fishes?" Zack responded to his worrying mom, "Trust me, once he gets back to school he'll be the same nerdy bookworm he always was."

Later that night, after watching hours of cartoons and sitcoms, Zack headed to his room and crashed into his bed, "Ohh what a day." he groaned out while slowing slipping into his covers. He looked across the room to his brother's bed and saw Cody on top of the covers of his bed, "Hey, can you believe London has a brother?" Zack asked his brother who continued to be silent, "Okay Cody, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Cody heartlessly responded to his brother. "No you're not, all you've been doing is moping around in our room." Zack tried to get his twin brother to open up but Cody kept pulling away, "Leave me alone." He told Zack as he buried his head underneath his pillow.

Zack wanted to get up and force Cody into talking, but it was late and he was tired. He decided to wake up early tomorrow when he had enough energy to get his brother to talk. Cody kept thinking about what he was planning tomorrow, he knew it was drastic and that Zack will more than ever ask what's wrong. But he had to do it, he had no other choice rid himself of the last fragment the old Cody Martin.

**Well there ya go, I know this chapter mostly revolved on London's lost Brother and not much on Cody and yes you probably expected old Cody to reveal his anguish but be patient because I'm slowly setting the stage. But yeah he'll eventually admits his problem in maybe 2 or 3 chapters and my OC will play a somewhat important role in the whole story. So click those review buttons and I'll work on the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I say anything else, Yes I know I haven't updated for a long time but…Uhg I rather not get into that. So here it is chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Lire or its characters. Although, I do own copyright ownership to Tiberius Tipton.**

**Chapter 3: A New Cody Martin**

Zack sat up from his bed, yawned, and stretched out his arms as he always did every time he woke up. He looked across the room and saw that Cody's bed was empty, Zack looked at his radio clock that read 12:43pm, "Damn it." He said to himself as he got off his bed and went into the living room to only find his mother washing dishes.

"Mom, have you seen Cody?" Zack asked his mother. "He left a couple hours ago." Carey said while focusing on the dirty dishes. "Did he say where he was going?" Zack asked his mother who shook her head. Carey never asks Cody where he would go, she instantly knew he was going to the library, or the museum, or some educational workshop.

Zack simply sat down in front of the TV, thinking maybe Cody got over whatever it was that was bothering him. All Cody ever did is lie on his bed and stare at the ceiling, even during their last days on the S.S. Tipton. In fact it was Cody's roommate, Woody, that told Zack about his brother's unusual behavior, always staring at the ceiling, barely saying a word, never leaving the room, and only taking a few bites of food.

The fact that Cody not only got out of their room but the suite as well made Zack think that maybe Cody is back to his normal self again, but at the same he thought it was only going to get worse from here.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Mr. Moseby entered Tiberius' private suite, seeing the young hotel owner working on his laptop. "Moseby I'm too young to be called sir, call me Tiberius." Tiberius calmly tells the nervous Mr. Moseby. "Yes…Tiberius. Umm there have been rumors that you were going to downsize the Tipton staff, is that true?"

"Indeed they are, that's why I called you here, you know the Tipton staff better than anyone so I want you to evaluate them and report it to me by the end of the next week."Tiberius tells Mr. Moseby while keeping his eyes on his laptop. "But Tiberius, why do we have to start firing people now?"

Tiberius gave Moseby a look and then showed him his laptop screen, "Because profits have been going down for the last three years as well as employee efficiency, we have no other choice Moseby we have to start cutting away the fat."

"Bu-but if you fire these people," Moseby pleaded "they'll won't be able to find other job, what with the recession and all, they won't be able to pay their bills, they'll be cast out to the street, they-"

"Then," Tiberius interrupted, "They should've thought about that before they decided to slack off." "Please Tiberius have heart you can't actually-"Moseby was interrupted by the loud sound of Tiberius' laptop closing shut, "Look Marian, I will be laying off people whether you help or not you either you get with the program or I won't hesitate to fire you!" The fiend-like hotel manager yells at Moseby. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this…even if means losing my job."

He turns and starts to walk towards the door and as he grabs the door handle, he hears a weird swish noise and a sudden pain on his left earlobe. Moseby then sees a knife sticking on the door with a bit of blood on its edge, he then touches his left ear and realizes that it's bleeding. "Now that I have your attention, I feel like I must remind you that London is your responsibility and if you were to resign from your job then I will have no reason to keep London living here rent-free."

Moseby slowly turns to face Tiberius while covering his bleeding left earlobe with his hand, "You-you're a psychopath!" he bellows. Tiberius only tilts his head and smiles a bit, "It's not a question of sanity, it's a question of strategy," he then opens his laptop and resumes his work, "So…can I count on you to bring me the employee evaluations by next week?" "…y-yes Tiberius, I will get right on it." The scared hotel manager responds.

As Zack's favorite TV show, George Lopez, began to show, he notices that it is six o' clock. Zack began to worry a bit about his brother considering that he never stays out for this long. Fifteen minutes passed and Zack was so into his TV show that he did not hear the sound of someone entering, but he did hear the sound of his mother gasping and the sound of a dish breaking. Zack immediately turns to see his mom who had her eyes and mouth wide open in fear, he turns to see what she is seeing and he too becomes somewhat paralyzed in fear.

Cody had dyed his hair black to go along with his black and white striped shirt and arm warmers. Instead of his usual khakis shorts, he had on a tight pair of black jeans. His right eye was covered in black eyeliner while his hair covered his left eye. The shocked expressions on his family's faces did not faze him at all, in fact, he did not even say a word he just went straight to the couch and sat down next to his twin brother while staring at the TV.

"Cody…" his mother asked, "What…what did you do to yourself?" Cody did not answer, he continued to mindlessly watch the TV. Carey looked at her watch and realized that she was late for her show, as he hurried herself she then looks at Zack, "Zack, I got to go please talk to your brother." She says as she ran out the door.

"C-Cody?" Zack asked Cody, "Umm did you do something different with your hair?" Cody just scoffs at his twin, angrily goes to his room, and slams the door shut. The concerned Zack barges into their room to find with brother once again laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. "Cody…what is going on with you? Please talk to me…"

No answer, "Cody…can you please go back to being my nerdy brother? I don't like this new you…" Cody rose up and looked at his brother, "You want to old Cody?" He opens his shelve, takes out some his clothes out, then throes them to Zack, "There's old Cody!" He then goes to his closet to take out his jackets and throws them to Zack which knocks him off balance. "There's more of old Cody!"

Zack moves one of the jackets off his face to see Cody's mattress falling down on him. "There! That's what's left of old Cody! That's all you're getting cause old Cody is not coming back! He's never coming back!" Cody then runs out of his room then right out of the suite.

"Hey candy girl!" Maddie turns to see evil gaze of Tiberius Tipton, "Hand me that bar of snickers" he tells Maddie. "Uhh there's something you should know ab-"Maddie is interrupted by Tiberius, "I didn't came for lecture on chocolate I came to eat said chocolate!" Maddie was trying to tell her new boss that those snicker bars have been on the shelves since the day she started working at the Tipton, maybe even longer.

"Sure, one snicker bar coming right up!" she happily gives the chocolate bar to Tiberius. "About time!" He rips the wrapper off, takes a bite, he then stops, and takes a look at the bar, "Hmm, this is pretty good." Maddie's mouth widely opens, she wonders if the snicker bars were restocked without her knowledge. This prompts her to grab one and take a bite, "Oww!" she cries out as she bites into the rock hard snicker bar.

Tiberius begins to laugh, but not his usual evil cackling, it was a normal laugh, "I guess you don't have strong teeth like mines to bite into old chocolate." Before he got another word in, a running Cody bumps into Tiberius causing him to drop his chocolate bar. "Aww man." Tiberius says as he picks it up while Cody is seen heading towards the furnace room.

"Where's that kid going?" Tiberius asked, he then goes after Cody while having the dropped chocolate bar in his mouth. Maddie wonders why Tiberius didn't threw a tantrum about Cody bumping into him but then focuses back to the pain in her tooth.

**Ok I'm going to have Cody reveal why the sudden change and everything on the next chapter, anyways please review this chapter and I'll get chapter 4 up quickly**


End file.
